Laissons-les vivre leur amour et concentrons-nous sur le notre
by hime-yuuko-chan
Summary: Aomine et Kuroko aiment tous les deux des personnes qui ne les aimerons probablement pas , et cela ils le savent et prennent le risque d'aimer au point de se faire du mal . Romance et amitié avec un ou deux lemons ps : j'essaye de minimiser les fautes d'orthographes mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'en fait pas . [ Aomine .D / Kuroko .T ] kise .R / kagami .T
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde , je tenais à remercier une certaine personne grâce à qui je me suis rendue compte de la maladresse de mes écrits , je reprends tout a zéro , malgré tout l'histoire reste la même , merci a toi ( tu te reconnaîtras sûrement ^^ ) .

Bonne lecture ^^

_Fanfiction n°1 : Laissons-les vivre leur amour et concentrons-nous sur le notre_

Chapitre 1 :

C'était un de ces jours où le temps donnait envie à certaines personnes de se retrouver sur un terrain de basket et de s'entraîner , c'est ainsi que Kuroko s'était retrouvé à attendre son ami qui , sachant la venue du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus depuis ving minutes , n'était toujours pas prêt .

En effet , Aomine était un gros flemmard qui préferant rester encore un peu au chaud sous sa couette en se disant " encore cinq minutes " s'était rendormi , ainsi lorsque Kuroko arriva il n'avait absolument rien fait . Le brun se leva en se frottant l'arrière de la tête mal à l'aise, il devait sûrement passer pour un incapable , il fit alors rentrer son ami le temps de se préparer Kuroko ne dit rien et se contenta d'atendre , il avait l'habitude des pannes d'oreiller de son ami lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble au collèges, une fois Aomine prêt , tous deux partir en direction du terrain de basket .

En chemin , Aomine se mit à parler de tout et de rien , Kuroko l'écoutait parler , riant même à certaines bêtises que disait le brun . Cependant il arrêta d'écouter lorsqu'il entendis le mot " magazine " sortir de la bouche de son ami , pensant que le brun allait encore parler de sa fameuse idole à grosse poitrine . Cela n'intérressait pas du tout Kuroko qui préferait la réelle littérature à ce genre d'idioties . Cela faisait donc cinq bonnes minutes qu'Aomine parlait dans le vide , cependant , il n'était pas dupe à ce point et finis par se rendre compte que son ami ne l'écoutait plus , il prit donc un air vêxé et dit :

-" Oi Tetsu , tu m'écoute quand j'te parle ? " .

l'interressé releva la tête et dit :

-" pas vraiment Aomine-kun " .

le brun vêxé pour de bon , dit d'un air visiblement agacé :

-" sérieux Tetsu , je disais un truc intéressant et tu m'écoute même pas " .

Kuroko se dit alors que si il écoutais son ami , celui-la arrêterais de l'embêter , il regarda donc Aomine et dit :

-" c'est bon , je t'écoute Aomine-kun , tu peux reprendre ..." .

Aomine regarda Kuroko et reprit sous l'oeil - cette foi-ci - attentif de Kuroko :

-" Donc je disait , la dérnière fois quand je suis allé chez le marchand de journeaux près de chez moi pour prendre le nouveaux magazine d'idole , j'en ai vu un avec Kagami , par curiosité je l'ai pris , et je me suis rendu compte que c'était un magazine de mannequins , tu savais qu'il était mannequin toi ? ".

demanda alors le brun . Kuroko fit non de la tête et Aomine dit d'un air sérieux :

-" Mais ce qui m'a un peu surpris c'est les photos en elles-mêmes ..." .

En entendant son ami dire ceci , le coeur de Kuroko manqua un battement , l'idée que kagami puisse faire ce genre de choses le choqua , puis appréhendant un peu la réponse demanda :

-" Aomine-kun , était-ce un livre...euh...pour adulte ? " .

-" Mais non " dit en riant le brun , il ébouriffa les cheveux de Kuroko qui soulagé , regarda son ami attendant la suite , le brun rajouta d'un air un peu plus sérieux : " non , ce qui m'as surpris c''est surtout le fait que Kise et kagami semble assez proche sur ces photos , mais bon , j'imagine que c'est leur boulot de mannequin qui veut ça ...".

Le coeur de Kuroko se serra encore un peu plus , son moral avait un peu baissé , rien que le fait de penser que son ancien camarade et son ami puisse êtres ensembles l'attrista , et comme pour fuire la vérité , il se répeta ce qu'avait dit Aomine un peu plus tôt : " c'est sûrement leur travail de mannequin qui veut ça " ...mais au fond de lui il savait très bien que c'était pour se faire une raison , car cette phrase , il ne la croyait pas .

Aomine le sortit de sa rêvasserie et dit " alors , cet entraînement de basket c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? " et tous deux partirent en courant , oubliant toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans leur cerveau .

Voilà , j'éspère que cette version est mieux et que les sentiments des personnages sont un peu plus pris en compte , j'ai aussi essayée de rattacher un peu plus l'histoire , afin de ne pas avoir l'impression de " passer du coq à l'âne " et j'ai laissé un peu plus d'espace pour faciliter la lecture .Encore merçi à la personne qui m'a bien aidée avec son commentaire ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec l'amélioration du chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction , Bonne lecture ^^

Ps : les persos ne m'appartiennent (mal)heureusement pas , kami-sama sait ce que j'en aurais fait ...

_Fanficion n°1 , chap 2 _

Après deux heures d'entraînement , nos deux amis épuisés, s'allongèrent dans l'herbe , réflechissant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt . Ils étaient là , allongés sous le soleil , épuisés mais heureux . De son côté Kuroko réflechissait en se demandant pourquoi son coeur lui avait fait mal lorsque le brun lui avait dit que le blond et le rouge semblaient proches sur les photos du magazine . Soudain une image de Kise souriant lui apparue dans la tête , Kuroko aimait ce sourire , ce caractère assez enfantin et cette force de détermination qui émanait du blond lorsqu'il jouait au basket . Kise était plutôt mignon . Kuroko rougit à cette pensée , il était vrai qu'il avait toujours était attiré par le blond , tant par son caractère que par son physique . Lui était plutôt l'hiver et le blond le soleil ...

Aomine lui revoyait les images de Kagami et kise , il essayait de les chasser de sa tête mais rien n'y fit , il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les voir ensemble l'agaçait , le pire c'est qu'ils allaient bien ensemble , rouge et jaune faisait un beau mélange , cette pensée l'énerva d'autant plus et il se leva et s'époussetant le pantalon avant de dire :

-" il commence à s'faire tard , tu veux rester chez moi pour c'tte nuit ? " .

Kuroko hocha la tête et le brun lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever .

_Du côté de kagami et Kise_

De leur côté , le blond et le rouge étaient en pleine séance photo . Kagami se plaisait bien dans ce genre de métier , aussi , il admirait - sans le reconnaître - le blond qui avait une très grande facilité à prendre les poses et expressions demandées . " Un peu plus à droite , ferme un peu les yeux ...Bien , on ne bouge plus " - click " le blond et le rouge étant prêts la photo fut prise. " Bon travail les gars , vous pouvez y aller , la séance est finie pour aujourd'hui " finit la photographe en souriant .

Les deux amis partirent en silence vers les vestiaires afin de se changer , alors que le rouge réflechissait au programme du lendemain le blond dit :

-" Je suis assez impressioné kagamicchi , tu n'image pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour arriver au niveau auquel tu es , tu vas finir par me voler la vedette " finit le blond dans une mimique faussement triste . Le rouge sourit et dit :

-" Je suis loin d'atteindre ton niveau , cependant je rélève le défi , prépare-toi kise , j'arrive " finit Kagami d'un air déterminé . Kise se dit que le rouge était plutôt mignon lorsqu'il souriait . se sentant rougir il se tapota les joues et dit :

-" Tu viens Kagamicchi ? " . Le rouge prit ses affaires et sortit en suivant le blond . Une fois dehors Kagami demanda :

\- " tu veux rester chez moi ce soir ? Comme ça demain on s'fera une partie de basket . " Kise accepta en souriant , puis pris d'un élan de - bonne humeur ? - il se jeta sur le dos du rouge en lui faisait ce qu'il appelait un " calîn " , il avait l'habitude de faire plein de calîn à ses amis lorsqu'il était au collège , cela lui avait manquer . Cependant Kagami ne s'attendait pas vraiment à "ça" et n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des "calîns surprises " . Ainsi , dans l'intention d'engueuler le blond pour lui avoir fait peur , il se retourna brusquement , mais il n'avait pas réflechit - pour pas changer - et la tête du blond se trouvant juste derrière la sienne , le tout se finit en bisou - *w*- Le blond tout de même un peu surpris , n'accorda pas beaucoup plus d'importance à ce geste et prit part au baiser .

C'est ainsi que tous deux se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser en pleine rue .

_Retour du côté de Kuroko et Aomine_

Kuroko et Aomine se dirigeaient , tous deux vers l'appartement du brun , il restait encore une dizaine de minutes de marche , afin que le temps paraisse moins Aomine décida d'engager la conversation lorsqu'il vit aux loin deux silhouettes qui lui parurent familières , il observa et vit que c'était Kise et Kagami et qu'ils ..s'embrassaient , Kuroko lui aussi les avaients remarqués , il réprima une grimace et se remit à marcher le coeur lourd . Aomine se dépecha de le rattrapper , lui aussi avait mal , mais plus encore il était énervé , il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi . Ils pressèrent le pas , le brun n'avait soudainement plus du tout envie de parler il lâcha un " tss..." et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kuroko qui lui semblait triste . Kuroko le regarda et ne dit rien , continuant à marcher . Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le brun , ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé . L'un comme l'autre perdus dans leurs pensées . Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus partis ensuite prendre une douche , la chaleur de l'eau lui fit du bien , ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu , il sortit ensuite et se sécha , une fois ceci fait il enfila le pull et le caleçon que son ami lui avait prétés . Le caleçon lui allaient bien mais le pull lui , lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux , lui servant de robe de chambre , il repartit ensuite sur le canapé . Aomine regarda son ami , qui embarrassé détourna le regard . Le brun partis ensuite afin de se doucher à son tour , laissant Kuroko seul avec ses idées noirs . Le turquoise réflechissait à ce qu'il avait vus , maintenant c'était sûr , il n'avait plus aucune chance avec le blond , à cette pensée son moral déjà bien bas baissa d'un cran supplémentaire . Epuisé , Kuroko s'endormit . Lorsqu'Aomine revint dans le salon il trouva son ami , profondément endormit , le visage apaisé , faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller il le porta jusqu'à son lit et l'émitoufla dans la couverture afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid . Il partit ensuite se faire un truc à grignoter vite fait , il alluma sa télé et ne trouvant rien d'intéressant il finit par s'endormir .

_Du côté de Kagami et Kise_

Les deux amis étaient bien loin de s'imaginer qu'on les avaient vus , le rouge s'était éxcusé du baiser et le blond lui avait dit avoir apprécier , lui disant par la suite qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser , il ne l'avait ensuite pas lâché d'une semelle . Arrivés chez le brun , les deux - amis ? - s'étaient allongés sur le canapé . Le blond s'était alors allongé sur le rouge et l'avait pris dans ses bras , Kagami surpris de ce geste d'affection s'était mis à rougir légerement et le blond avait finis par s'endormir , apaisé par la présence de son camarade . Le rouge avait réfléchis à sa relation avec le blond , qu'était-il pour le blond ? . il faudrait qu'ils en parle afin de savoir où ils en étaient . C'était sur cette pensée qu'il s'était endormis à son tour .

Voilà , que pensaient vous de cette amélioration ? La suite cet après-midi ^^

je m'excuse également des quelques fautes d'orthographes que j'ai pus faire ...


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoiçi , me revoilà ,voilà le chapitre 3 comme promis , je suis désolée , j'avais dit cette après-midi mais chez moi il est 23 h 06- héhé - ...Bref , avec un peu de retard voilà le chapitre 3 , désolée pour certaines fautes d'orthographes que je pourait laisser passer , Bonne lecture ^^

_Côté kuroko et Aomine_

Kuroko se réveilla et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui , sa chambre n'était pas aussi désordonnée et ses draps n'avait pas la même odeur , il se souvint alors qu'il avait passé la nuit chez le brun , il bailla et s'étira , émergeant difficilement de son sommeil , avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu hier , son coeur se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux , il se frotta le visage et il décida donc de se lever , se morfondre ne servirait à rien se dit-il . De son côté Aomine dormait toujours , il était légèrement crispé , semblant vouloir chasser quelque chose . Kuroko le rejoignit , il se remarqua de suite le sommeil troublé du basané , il décida donc de le réveiller avant que son état se dégrade - en effet , Aomine était à deux doigts de tomber du canapé - le turquoise se mit donc à coté du canapé et caressa doucement la tête de son ami , ésperant le réveiller ainsi , mais ça ne marcha pas , il dit donc d'un ton assez bas :

-"Aomine-kun , réveille-toi ..."

Il le regarda pendant un petit moment ésperant l'avoir réveillé , mais non , il réflechis donc à une autre solution . Il s'approcha un peu plus du canapé et s'allongea sur son ami avant de lui tapoter doucement le front , ce fut apparement une réussite puisque le brun finit par ouvrir les yeux en grognant avant de dire :

-" oi Tetsu , chuis pas un chien .."

Kuroko sourit et dit :

-" je voulais juste te réveiller Aomine-kun , tu vas mieux ? " .

Le brun hocha la tête et rajouta " ça va" ...puis un truc sembla clocher puisqu'il regarda l'heure et dit " En fait non , ça va pas du tout , ça va même très mal , d'où t'as vu que j'me levais à sept heure et demi du mat le samedi ? " puis il se replongea sous sa couverture bien décider à finir sa nuit . Kuroko sut immédiatement qu'Aomine ne se réveillerait pas avant midi , il commença donc à se redresser , bien décidé à partir lorsque le brun passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui avant de remettre la couverture , il regarda Kuroko et dit d'un air agaçé :

-" t'avais l'intention de partir où comme ça ? tu reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me réveille , dormir deux ou trois heures de plus ne devrait pas te faire de mal " . Kuroko soupira et se blottit contre son ami en se disant que c'était sa façon à lui d'exprimer sa tristesse , il avait compris à travers ces gestes le fait que le brun ne voulait pas rester seul . Il se rendormit , sachant que tout protestation aurait été inutile .

_Du côté de Kagami et Kise_

Dans l'appartement de Kagami , c'était le blond qui s'était réveillé le premier . Il s'étira et regarda autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur le rouge , celui-ci semblait dans un sommeil profond , Kise le détailla , " il est trop mignon " pensa t-il en souriant , puis son regard se posa sur les lévres de son camarade , il fut alors prit d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser mais se résonna en se disant que s'il faisait ça il risquerai de réveiller son camarade . Il se leva donc et vit une couverture , il la prit et la déposa sur le rouge avant de se diriger vers la cuisine une idée en tête , il ouvrit le frigo et y trouva quelques oeufs , c'est ainsi qu'il se mit à fouiller un peu partout cherchant de quoi faire un gâteau , il réussit à trouver ce qu'il lui fallait , des oeufs , de la farine , du sucre , de la levure , du chocolat en plaque ...

Bref , une fois tout le nécessaire vérifié le blond se mit à battre les oeufs , verser la farine , ajouter du sucre , et au bout d'une heure de bataille et de ving minutes de cuisson son fondant au chocolat en forme de coeur fus prêt . Il en découpa deux parts qu'il mit dans une assiette et partis rejoindre le rouge . Une fois arrivé dans le salon il déposa l'assiette sur la petite table située au centre de la pièce et s'approcha du canapé avant de s'allonger sur son camarade et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

" Réveille-toi Kagamicchi ... " .

Celui-ci ouvrit un oeil puis deux et tomba nez à nez avec le blond , il recula donc un peu , Kise lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux , lui carressant doucement la tête , puis il lui déposa un léger bisou sur la joue , appréhandant un peu la réaction du rouge . Mais Kagami le laissa faire , pensant qu'il avait là le plus adorable des hommes , puis les joues légèrement rouges il s'approcha du blond et ne voyant aucun signe de refus il embrassa son - petit ami ? - . Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle . Kise regarda son camarade et lui chuchota un petit " je t'aime " , le rouge le regarda en souriant , heureux de voir ses sentiments partagés et dit " Moi aussi je t'aime " . Le blond sauta alors sur son désormais petit-ami pour lui faire un énorme calîn . Kagami serra le blond contre lui ,comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'échappe . Kise lui caressa alors la joue et l'embrassa avant de dire " je ne partirais pas ka..." . "Taiga " le coupa le rouge avant de répondre amoureusement au baiser de son petit-ami . Kise se souvint alors de son gâteau , il se leva et partis vers la petite table sous l'oeil interrogateur de Kagami et revint avec les parts de gâteau . Il se rallongea ensuite et un bout de gâteau à la main dit " fait ahh taiga-kun " . Le rouge sourit à l'entente du surnom affectif de son petit-ami , mais il refusa d'ouvrir la bouche . Le blond le regarda et lui dit l'air triste :

-" Mais...je "

Kagami l'interrompis et ajouta :

-" pas de mais ...je refuse de faire ça " et il détourna le regard gêné . Kise trouva alors un autre moyen de lui donner son petit bout de gâteau , il le mit dans la bouche et s'approcha du rouge avant de le lui donner . Kagami sourit trouvant cette idée bien meilleure , il avala donc le morceau de gâteau et lécha les lévres de son petit-ami avant de dire :

-" le gâteau est très bon , mais à mes yeux tu es bien meilleur Ryôta-kun " . Il finit sa phrase en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus au blond qui se sentant rougir se cacha la tête dans le torse du rouge amusé .

Bref , laissons un peu d'intimité à ces deux-là et retournons voir nos deux amis en pleines déceptions amoureuses .

_Du coté de Kuroko et Aomine_

Lorsqu'Aomine se réveilla la première chose qu'i vit fut la chevelure du turquoise , il carressa doucement la tête du plus petit et se fit la réflexion que les cheveux de son ami était vraiment doux , lorsque celui-ci se réveilla papillonnant des yeux . Puis lorsqu'il fut bien réveillé il regarda le brun en se demandant pourquoi celui-ci le fixait comme ça , puis il détourna le regard cherchant des yeux une horloge ou quelquonque appareil qui lui permettrait de savoir l'heure , il trouva son bonheur qui lui indiqua alors qu'il était onze heures et vingt-deux minutes . Il se remit ensuite à regarder Aomine puis commença à se redresser lorsque le brun le retint avec un de ses bras , l'obligeant ainsi à se rallonger . Le turquoise demanda alors :

-" tu compte te rendormir Aomine-kun ? "

Le brun fit non de la tête puis demanda :

-" Dit Tetsu , T'es encore triste ? "

Le bleuté le regarda et dit d'un ton neutre " un peu , mais je suppose que ça passera , après tout je peux rien y faire ..." puis il fit une petite moue tristounette et demanda à son tour :

-"Et toi Aomine-kun ? "

Le brun réflechis - *0* - et dit en ravalant sa salive " un tout petit peu , je pense que ça m'agaçe plus que ça ne me fait de mal , puis faut se faire une raison , maintenant ça me fait presque plus rien "

Kuroko ouvrit de grand yeux et dit " pourtant tu me sembles assez triste , puis tu ne l'aimais pas ? "

Le brun répondit d'un air fatigué " hmm...je pense que quand je l'ai affronté en un contre un j'ai été un peu surpris par cette force de détermination et que je me suis mis à l'admirer , je pensais tous les jours à une revanche et j'ai dus assez mal interpreté mes sentiments ...comme je m'y connias pas trop " finit Aomine gêné . Kuroko fut assez surpris par cette remarque , non seulement le brun d'habitude fier s'était confié comme ça mais de de plus cette remarque était assez évoluée , il finit par hocher la tête , en un sens il comprenait ce que voulais dire son ami .

La suite au chapitre 4 . Il est déjà minuit , environ 1 heure pour écrire ce chapitre , faut dire que je suis un peu fatiguée donc je me suis dêpechée de finir , je voulais pas ne pas tenir ma promesse . Donc voilà le chapitre 3 . Review ? Merci à tous ceux qui liront ma fiction ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoici pour le chapitre 4 . Je remercie encore une fois la personne qui m'a fait me rendre compte que je sautais trop de passages importants de l'histoire , sans cette personne ma fiction ne serais pas comme ça . Merci à toi ^^.

Bref , ce chapitre contiendra un **lemon** et **autres** **passages** pouvant êtres **choquants** pour certains : **tentative** **de** **viol** , et autres trucs du genre . Les passages de lemon ne seront **pas** signalés , sinon le lecteur sait et l'effet de surprise est gaché , **vous êtes donc prévenus** ! . Bon courage aux lecteurs et Bonne lecture ^^

_Du côté de Kuroko et Aomine_

Le brun se dit alors qu'il serait peut-être temps de se lever , puis il pensa aussi à son ami qui devait avoir faim , il demanda alors tranquillement :

-" oi Tetsu , t'as faim ? "

le turquoise répondit en grimaçant :

-" un peu ..."

Aomine rajouta alors en souriant :

-" ça tombe bien , moi aussi " . Et il commenca à se lever lorsque sans faire exprès son genoux s'apppuya sur l'entre-jambe du bleuté qui lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif . S'en fut trop pour pour le brun qui se jeta sur Kuroko sans la moindre retenue - *0* auteure fan-girl : je veux voir ça ! . Aomine : dégage-toi !. auteur : et oh , un peu de respect pour les paparazzi ...xd c'est bon je m'en vais -...Le turquoise était maintenant sous son camarade , il fit une petite grimace et risqua quelques mots la voix tremblotante :

-" A-Aomine-kun ? "

Aomine répondit l'air énervé :

-" Tais-toi si tu veux pas que j'te viol tout de suite... " , il referma sa prise sur Kuroko et tenta de reprendre son calme , franchement le plus petit ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait , de plus la manière dont il était habillé était bien trop exitante à elle seule sans qu'il ne se mette à gémir comme une fillette .

Le bleuté surpris par tant d'agressivité se tut , il avait bien trop peur que son ami lui fasse du mal , il tremblait , appréhandant les gestes de son ami .Lorsque le brun se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire il détourna le regard puis murmura un faible " pardon" et partit s'enfermé dans sa chambre , honteux . Franchement quel genre de monstre était-il pour oser faire ça à son ami , qui en plus d'être beaucoup moins fort que lui , était dans une mauvaise passe , il songea à la tristesse que réprimait le bleuté et aux gestes qu'il venait de faire , maintenant il allait sûrement le détester . De son côté Kuroko était encore en état de choque , il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le brun s'était jeté sur lui comme ça . Puis il songea au " pardon " que lui avait murmuré son ami avant de partir , il se dit que celui-ci devait s'en vouloir , il se leva donc et alla se poster devant la porte - fermée - de la chambre d'Aomine et dit d'une petite voix :

-" Aomine-kun , ça va ? "

Le brun lui répondit l'air triste :

-" dégage Tetsu , tu te rends au moins compte de ce que j'ai fais pour venir me parler comme ça ? "

le bleuté murmura un petit " oui " puis rajouta un peu plus fort :

-"laisse moi au moins rentrer ..."

Aomine lui répondit un "non" agressif , il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami voulait lui parler avec ce qu'il venait de lui faire , puis il repensa au corps tremblotant de son ami sous lui et rabatit la couette sur sa tête .

Kuroko ouvrit donc la porte - la porte est fermée mais y'a pas de verrou -peut lui importait le refus de son ami , il voulait avant tout lui parler . Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir près de son ami . Aomine ne dit rien , se contentant de rester sous sa couette . Le bleuté enleva alors une partie de la couette du corps de son ami et lui carressa la tête affectueusement , le brun grogna alors avant de dire :

-" q'est ce que tu m'veux ? ".

Kuroko se glissa à côté de son ami et répondit :

-" rien , juste rester avec toi Aomine-kun " .

Aomine ne dit rien il entoura son ami de ses bras et le serra contre lui avant d'ajouter d'une voix désolée :

-" je ...je m'excuse Tetsu ...je "

Le bleuté le coupa en disant :

\- " c'est pas grave , après tout tu t'es arrêté , je ne t'en veux pas ".

Le brun se contenta de rajouter un " baka " et Kuroko rajouta un " je sais " . Aomine regarda son ami , celui-ci avait fermé les yeux , il en profita donc pour l'observer , ses sentiments étaient confus , il adorait son ancienne ombre , le fait qu'il soit petit lui donnait envie de le protéger , chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec kagami qui était de force égale avec lui , et il aimait dominer les autres , montrer qu'il était supérieur , chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire avec Kagami qui était pareil mais qu'il pouvait faire avec Kuroko qui était plus petit . De plus il pensait que ce n'était pas plus mal , le blond comme Kuroko avaient besoin d'êtres protégés . Il pensa donc que si kuroko et Kise avaient était ensemble il y aurait eu un problème . Enfin selon lui , car le caractère du blond était un peu enfantin et naïf et celui de Kuroko un peu plus évolué mais tout de même semblable . Il se dit donc que si le rouge protégeait le blond il allait faire de même en protégeant Kuroko .

De son côté le bleuté réflechissait , il était tout de même heureux pour le blond , il pensa alors au fait que Kise était assez trouillard et se dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ai trouvé Kagami , en effet lui n'aurait pas était capable de le protéger alors que pour le rouge c'était tout à fait possible ...Il fut interrompus dans ses pensées par la délicate intervention de son ventre ...Aomine tourna le regard vers son ami et sourit , puis Kuroko dit l'air gêné :

-" je crois que..." mais le brun l'arrêta en disant " moi aussi , j'commence à avoir la dalle .." .

Kuroko se leva donc et partit vers la porte avant de sortir , Aomine le stoppa et dit en détournant le regard :

-" Tetsu , met autre chose s'teuplait ..." puis il partit vers son armoir et lui tendit un short ..Kuroko regarda d'un air interrogateur son ami avant d'enfiler le short . Le brun se tappa le front du plat de la main et dit " t'aurais pas pus te changer ailleurs franchement ? " Le bleuté le regarda et dit d'un ton neutre :

-" bahh...au collège je me changer bien devant les autres , c'est pas grave " Aomine soupira et se dit que le plus petit était bien trop naïf et innocent , il partit donc vers la cuisine . Kuroko le suivit en se demandant ce qu'avait son ami , car il n'était pas si idiot que ça et avait bien remarqué qu'un truc clochait , tant pis , il lui en parlerait plus tard , pour l'instant il voulait surtout manger .

Il arriva dans la cuisine et s'assit , le brun avait sortis des sandwichs , il lui en tendit un et s'assit à son tour . Le bleuté le remercia et commença à manger avant de songer à numéro deux , il fallait absolument qu'il rentre chez lui afin de nourrir son chien . Il finit donc son sandwich et dit à Aomine :

-" Aomine-kun , je vais devoir rentrer chez moi , numéro deux doit surement m'attendre ."

Le brun le regarda et dit :

-" je t'accompagne " .

Le bleuté hocha la tête et sourit avant de remarquer la mine sombre de son ami , il demanda alors :

-" A-Aomine-kun , ça va ? "

Aomine fit un " oui" de la tête avant de demander :

-" tu reviens ici ce soir Tetsu ? "

Son ami lui répondit calmement :

-" je ne pense pas Aomine-kun , je dois m'occupper de numéro deux , puis ça sert à quoi que j'ai un appartement si c'est pour rester chez toi ? " le brun le regarda et se rapprocha de lui avant de lui dire :

-" t'as qu'a laisser ton chien ici et rester avec moi , ça me dérange pas , au contraire , je me sens un peu moins seul ..." puis il prit le bleuté dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille " reste " ...Kuroko sentit un frisson le parcourir , la voix grave de son ami ajoutée au souffle chaud de celui-ci contre son cou lui donnaient des frissons . Aomine déposa ensuite un baiser dans le coup du bleuté et partit en disant :-" je vais me préparer , tu viens ? " ..il avait dit ça d'un air taquin puis était partit comme si rien ne s'était passé , laissant son ami seul avec ses questions . Kuroko passa une main sur son cou puis se mit à rougir , il se posait tout un tas de questions , pourquoi son ami avait fait ça ? , étais-ce un jeu pour lui que d'embrasser les gens et les serrer dans les bras comme ça ? et surtout pourquoi cette proposition -qu'il considérait - indécente ? " Il partit donc vers la salle de bain , il savait que c'était surement une mauvaise idée mais voulait des réponses à ses questions ...;Une fois devant la porte , il respira un bon coup et toqua . Le brun lui dit :

-" oi Tetsu , je savais que tu viendrais , entre . "

Le turquoise entra donc , découvrant ainsi son ami nu dans un bain ... Il demanda alors :

-" pourquoi fait-tu ça Aomine-kun ? "

Aomine sourit et tapota la place dans le bain à côté de lui , Kuroko enleva donc son pull puis jugeant mieux de garder son boxer entra dans la baignoire . Le brun lui dit alors :

-" si tu veux des réponses et bien ...Je pense que le plaisir solitaire et bien quand on est seul mais que quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre il faut savoir partager...et pour le reste disons que j'ai comme une envie de ...toi ? "et comme pour appuyer ses paroles il attira son ami contre lui . Le bleuté , qui avait son dos contre le torse d'Aomine , se crispa légérement , il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas entrer dans cette baignoire et commença à se lever afin de sortir lorsque le brun lui prit le poignet et le tira vers lui , ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber Kuroko à plat ventre contre son torse ...

Aomine prit kuroko dans ses bras et l'embrassa en y mettant tout le désir qu'il ressentait , Kuroko fut d'abord assez surpris mais l'exitation pris le dessus sur sa raison et il y répondit sans aucune retenue . Lorsqu'ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre le brun dit :

-" pourquoi tu l'as pas enlevé ? " et il passa sa main sur le boxer du bleuté , qui haussa les épaules , le brun continuait ses caresses les centrant sur la bosse bien voyante qu'avait le bleuté . Kuroko eu alors une idée , il voulait se venger de l'exitation qu'avait fait naître son camarade sur son corps .

Il se frotta donc vicieusement à la main d'Aomine , ondulant du bassin tout en poussant de petits gémissements aigus , sachant que celui-ci finirait par réagir . La réaction fut quasiment immédiate car le brun grogna un " Tetsu " et désigna le bas de son corps . Kuroko comprit et sourit , ce petit jeu l'amusait bien , mais il voulait embêter encore un peu son ami , il décida donc de se mettre face à celui-ci en prenant soin de bien se coller à lui , faisant ainsi se rencontrer leur érection , puis il remua son bassin frottant son entre-jambe contre celle de son ami . Aomine avait compris que son ami voulait l'exiter encore plus mais ne pensait pas qu'il serait vicieux à ce point , il décida donc d'entrer dans le petit manège de son camarade et lui enleva son calecon - en le déchirant - . Kuroko lâcha un soupir de bien être , il commencait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit , puis désormais sur d'avoir bien exité son ami il le regarda et lui dit :

-" Aomine-kun , assied-toi sur le rebord de la baignoire "...l'autre ne comprenait pas ce que voulait faire son ami et dit " j'vais avoir froid après ..." et Kuroko lui répondit en lui lancant un regard assez vicieux : -" t'inquiète pas pour ça , je vais vite te réchauffer " Aomine sourit alors et s'executa , il n'aimait pas obéir aux ordres mais si c'était pour la bonne cause il le ferait , puis il aurait tout le loisir de prendre le dessus après ...

Il s'assit donc sur le rebord de la baignoire et observa son ami . Kuroko s'approcha d'Aomine , il sentait le regard brûlant de son camarde sur lui , et ça l'exitait encore plus , mais il se concentra sur sa tâche et attrapa doucement le sexe dressé du brun avant de commencer quelques mouvements de va et viens assez maladroits . Il s'approcha ensuite un peu plus et , sous le regard attentif de son ami , pris en bouche la verge d'Aomine . Celui-ci lâcha un grognement de plaisir , jamais il n'aurait imaginer que le plus petit irait aussi loin , il ferma donc les yeux et se détendit aux maximum . Kuroko lui continuait ses vas et viens sur la verge du plus grand , il accelerait de plus en plus et sentait la respiration de plus en plus rapide de son camarade , camarade qui sous le coup du plaisir avait posé ses mains sur la tête du plus petit l'incitant ainsi à aller plus vite . Aomine se sentit proche de la jouissance et dit d'une voix tremblotante :

-" Te-Tetsu..."

le plus petit comprit et retira la verge de son ami de sa bouche avant de continuer à le branler , il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'autre finisse par éjaculer sur le visage du bleuté , qui le regardait en souriant . Kuroko dit alors d'un ton amusé ;

-" réchauffé Aomine-kun ? " *

L'autre le prit aux mots et dit :

-" hmm...tellement que j'en envie de te prendre comme ça sans même te préparer , tu pourras plus marcher pendant dix jours ..;" finit-il en passant une main sur les fesses du plus petit . Aomine se dit qu'il aimait lorsque le bleuté était vicieux comme ça , cela changer du reste du temps , le connaissant très bien il n'avait jamais su que le plus petit avait aussi ce genre de caractère.

Kuroko sourit et dit :

-" intérressant , et bien ...prends-moi A-o-m-i-n-e-kun " finit-il en embrassant le brun . S'en fu trop pour le brun qui se leva brusquement et plaqua son camarade contre le mur avant de le pénetrer d'un coup sec . Le bleuté se raidit et dit :

-" Aaaahhh...Ao...mine-kun ..."

Aomine saisit le sexe dressé du plus petit et commenca lentement à le branler avant de dire :

-" détends-toi Tetsu ...ça va passer .."

cinq minutes plus tard le plus petit donna la permission à son camarade de continuer ...Le brun commeca alors de longs va et viens à l'intérieur de son ami et dit :

-" p'tiin Tetsu , t'es serré..." et comme toute réponse Kuroko se contenta de gémir , plus le brun allait vite plus il gémissait , de plus la main de son camarade accélerait elle aussi . Au bout d'un moment kuroko dit :

-"A...Aomine-kun..je...je vais bient-tôt...Le brun le coupa en l'embrassant et se contenta d'accélerer ...Puis la jouissance vint pour nos deux amis , Kuroko éjacula sur son torse et celui de son ami et Aomine joui à l'intérieur. du bleuté...puis dans un crissement sourd il se laissérent tomber dans l'eau maintenant tiède .

Aomine prit Kuroko dans ses bras et dit " écoute moi bien parce que je vais pas le répeter ...mais voilà , je ...je t'aime " finit-il embarrassé ...Kuroko le regarda surpris , lui qui pensait n'avoir était qu'on " objet " sexuel pour le brun , un moyen d'évacuer sa frustration , mais non , il avait était bien plus que ça , il se tourna vers son ami et lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser , heureux , puis il dit " moi aussi je t'aime Daiki-kun " ...Aomine le regarda surpris puis sourit avant de lui dire " on va finir de se préparer non ? ton chien doit avoir la dalle " Kuroko hocha la tête .

Vingt minutes plus tard tous deux étaients prêt , ils sortirent de l'appartement du brun main dans la main .Aomine demanda alors :

-" Tetsu , tu ne regrette rien ? " ...Kuroko lui répondit d'un air interrogateur :

-" Bien sur que non , pourquoi ? "

Le brun se frotta l'arrière de la tête et dit embarrassé :

-" parce que , je trouve que pour ta premiere fois ca à était un peu...brutal " finit le brun en détournant le regard . Kuroko se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son petit ami avant de dire :

-" je ne regrette absolument pas Daiki-kun , après tout , c'est un peu moi qui à provoqué ça " reconnut-il gêné .

_END_

Voilà c'est terminé ^^ si vous voulait un èpilogue dites-le moi ...qu'avez-vous penser de cette fin ? review please !

je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette fanfic et j'éspère que vous aussi avait apprécier et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes ( faut dire que chez moi il est 4 h 49 du mat xd ) ...Merci pour tout ^^

Dans ce chapitre , les personnages , surtout Aomine , perdent un peu leur fiérté , et Kuroko montre un caractère assez...particulier...mais j'ai tout de même fait en sorte que cela reste cohérent , puis dans ce genre de situation on ne contrôle - je pense - pas très bien ses émotions ...

Etant donné que je n'ai que 14 ans je ne m'y connais pas dans ce domaine , mais avec un peu d'imagination et toutes les fanfics lemons que j'ai lû je pense que j'ai réussi à faire un truc à peu près potable ...Pour ce qui est des sentiments amoureux et de l'indécision , moi même qui suit une fille et sort avec une fille , je suis déjà passée par ce genre d'épreuve...j'ai donc simplement retranscrit ce que l'ont peu ressentir dans ce genre de cas ...Merci d'avoir lû cette fanfic ...*w*

Prochaine fanfic prévue cette aprés midi sur le couple : takao x midorima *w*


End file.
